


Alternate Timeline (En Español)

by Artemis97



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dykan Klebold, Eric Harris - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis97/pseuds/Artemis97
Summary: Trapped in a life where she has always been the odd one out, Kylie hopes for a different future. One day, her wish is granted, although not necessarily the way she expected to. After unintentionally traveling back to the past, she will attempt to create an alternate timeline in order to prevent hideous events from happening.I DO NOT condone what E&D did on April 20, 1999. This story is all fiction, and some aspects of it might not even be accurate, but I hope you enjoy reading it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Outlander

Esta es la historia de como viajé sin intención a través del tiempo, e intenté evitar que Columbine sucediera.

Primero que nada, mi nombre es Kylie Johnson, nací el 20 de abril de 1999 y hasta este momento aun creo firmemente en que mi fecha de nacimiento fue una de las razones por las que terminé atrapada en esta estúpida situación. Siempre había vivido en la misma ciudad (Tucson), conocí a mis tres amigas desde primer y segundo grado en el colegio. Aprendí sobre Columbine en el segundo año de High School cuando tuve que completar un ensayo acerca de ello, mis amigas se burlaron un poco de mí por haber nacido exactamente el mismo día en que la masacre escolar más conocida de EU había sucedido. Por medio del internet investigué un poco sobre el caso y memoricé la información más básica, solo lo suficiente para completar mi parte del ensayo. Eso sí, tengo que aceptar que por un par de días me preguntaba como las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes en una historia que fue escrita hacía ya mucho tiempo. Historia que no tenía manera de ser modificada porque había estado enterrada en el pasado por muchos años. Lo que también les puedo comentar es que en ningún momento me obsesioné ni me sentí acechada por este caso, la galería fotográfica de mi teléfono móvil se había quedado llena de capturas de pantalla y fotografías que recaudé durante mi investigación, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera los había utilizado, pero permanecían ahí como las miles de selfies, y malos memes en mis documentos. Después de entregar el ensayo nunca volví a ver ninguna información sobre este caso. 

Solo para darles una mejor percepción de mí, era hija única, mis padres la pasaban peleando desde que tuve uso de razón y yo odiaba esta situación ya que siempre estaba en el medio de todo. Era como si no les importara, solo ellos mismos y sus estúpidos intereses. Prácticamente, yo había sido inexistente en un hogar que nunca conoció paz, compasión, ni amor. Para colmo, tenía un novio que me daba la misma importancia que mis padres, parecía que únicamente me llamaba cuando no encontraba algo más que hacer, así que solo nos veíamos ocasionalmente. Aun no comprendo porqué no lo había botado ya para ese entonces, supongo que estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera. Por mucho tiempo, cada noche me encontraba llorando hasta quedar dormida, y casi a diario deseaba tener una familia diferente, soñaba que de una manera mágica pudiera comenzar otra vida, en un lugar diferente, con gente nueva. Un hogar en el que yo fuera importante y no un estorbo como lo había sido ya por tanto tiempo. Jamás imaginé cuanto iba terminar arrepintiéndome de este deseo unos cuantos años después.

En ese entonces mi única distracción eran mis amigas, por lo cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas. Rebekah, Lizzie y Josie, estas ultimas dos eran hermanas. Ellas sí eran diferentes a toda la gente que me rodeaba, siempre habían sido lindas conmigo. Rebekah estaba bien enterada del ambiente familiar en el que yo vivía y para la fecha en que nos graduamos de High School por allá en el 2018, sus padres alquilaron un apartamento y me convertí en la compañera de cuarto de Rebekah antes de comenzar la universidad, por cierto en dónde creen? En la universidad de Arizona, sí exactamente la misma que se suponía Dylan Klebold iría (información que hasta ese momento para mí era desconocida). En fin, yo no tenía la solvencia económica como para mudarme a otra ciudad y mis padres ya habían creado un gran conflicto cuando les avisé que me iría a vivir con Rebekah, ya que ellos estaban esperando que comenzara a trabajar para disponer de mi salario por completo. Ese mismo verano conseguí trabajo en una tienda departamental, lo cual por lo menos me permitía comprar algunas cosas necesarias para el apartamento ya que los padres de Rebekah no me dejaban pagar por nada y siempre decían que les pagaría cuando me graduara de la universidad, estoy segura que nunca aceptarían nada de mi parte, solo lo decían para que no me sintiera incomoda viviendo de ellos. Opuesto a los míos, los padres de Rebekah siempre habían sido cariñosos, a través de los años y desde que yo era muy pequeña había pasado muchos días festivos y tardes después de escuela en su casa. 

Un par de años habían pasado de todo esto, estábamos casi a finales de noviembre y mi vida había mejorado, ya hacía tiempo que no deseaba que todo fuera diferente. Aun faltaban unos dos años mas para graduarme de la universidad y de la nada Rebekah propuso que fuéramos a Colorado para pasar unos días ahí porque necesitábamos un descanso de la pesada carga de la universidad y también de la pandemia. Como de costumbre sus padres se hicieron cargo de la mayor parte de los gastos, y se aseguraron de que todo estuviera perfectamente planeado para nuestro viaje. Josie y Lizzy también vendrían, se habían mudado a otra ciudad después de High School y por fin las veríamos después de un buen tiempo. Tyler, el hermano mayor de Rebekah también vendría, habíamos comenzado un noviazgo hacía unos cuantos meses. Estuve enamorada de él desde Middle School y quién diría que después de tantos años finalmente se fijaría en mí. Su intención era acompañarnos para que nos sintiéramos más seguras y para ayudarnos a conducir en la nieve ya que en Tucson nunca nevaba. Después de celebrar el día de acción de gracias en Colorado, regresaríamos a casa durante el fin de semana. 

Por otro lado, aun me comunicaba con mis padres por video llamada unas dos veces por mes solo para ver como estaban. En esta ocasión les hablé sobre mi viaje a Colorado y para mi sorpresa estaban completamente en contra de ello. Honestamente nunca les importó lo que yo hacía, ni a donde iba, ni siquiera les importó cuando comencé a fumar dentro de mi habitación a propósito durante mis años de adolescencia para intentar llamar su atención, pensé que menos les importaría ahora que ya llevaba más de dos años sin vivir con ellos, pero por algún motivo reaccionaron diferente. 

“Para qué quieres ir ahí?” Preguntó mi madre con un tono molesto.

“Porque quiero salir de este estado por primera vez en mi vida, y todas mis amigas van a ir. Tyler se hará cargo de nosotras,” mencioné. 

“Quién es Tyler?” Preguntó ella ignorando todo lo demás que le había dicho.

"Es el hermano de Rebekah? Te he contado acerca de él miles de veces,” respondí enfadada. No tenía sentido si quiera decirle que éramos novios.

“Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, no veo para qué quieres ir allá. Tendrás tiempo de viajar a donde tú quieras después, cuando seas mayor.” Mencionó mi padre asomando la cabeza al frente de la cámara. 

"Y cuando la pandemia termine,” agregó mi madre.

"Ya soy mayor,” pensé. Pero había aprendido a no discutir con ellos como lo hacía en el pasado, de cualquier manera no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, así que a veces solo pretendía estar de acuerdo con ellos para que me dejaran en paz. 

"Y por qué piensan que no debería de ir a fin de cuentas?” Pregunté pretendiendo estar interesada en sus razones. 

Se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión sospechosa y la conversación terminó ahí pero mi madre hasta llamó algunas veces más en los siguientes días preguntando insistentemente si iría a ese viaje, claro que iría. 

Mi vida, no había tomado un giro drástico desde que terminé High School pero por lo menos ya no me sentía aterrada por la actitud de mis padres, poco a poco aprendí a aceptar mi nueva situación, y deseos sobre una nueva vida no habían invadido mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. En este momento estaba enfocada en obtener mi licenciatura, intentar ser exitosa con mi carrera y tal vez hasta formar una familia con Tyler o con quien sea que estuviera destinado a ser el amor de mi vida.

En fin, una vez en Colorado Tyler rentó una linda cabaña a las afueras de Denver, estaba tan genial que me hubiera gustado quedarme toda la semana con él junto a la chimenea, enrollada en una cobija, tomando café y viendo tontas películas de amor mientras mirábamos la nieve caer. Pero, mis tres amigas querían conocer todos los rincones del estado desde el primer día y pues yo tenía que acompañarlas. 

Después de que Rebekah rogara incesantemente, Tyler decidió dejarla que condujera la “van,” no sin antes darle instrucciones eternas de como lidiar con la nieve. Rebekah condujo sin destino alguno, intentando encontrar diferentes lugares donde nos pudiéramos tomar algunas fotografías.  
Vi el nombre “Littleton” en señales de carretera, junto a algunos otros y en ese momento jamás pensé en nada. Para ese entonces prácticamente había olvidado la poca información que había memorizado para el desafortunado ensayo. Seguro mis amigas también lo habían olvidado porque nunca mencionaron nada. 

Cerca de la autopista, vimos una linda área llena de casa antiguas y otros edificios. Rebekah estacionó la van en el primer espacio que encontró para que pudiéramos caminar y tomar algunas fotos dignas de redes sociales antes de dirigirnos a otros lugares. Casi para salir del auto, recordé qué no había dejado mi bolso de equipaje en la cabaña, que idiota, pero en vez de dejarla dentro de la van, decidí bajarlo conmigo, al menos pensé que sería más seguro. 

Comenzamos a caminar por lo que había sido alguna vez la calle principal cuando la ciudad fue fundada, allá a finales de los 1800’s. Encontramos placas conmemorativas con inscripciones en casi cada edificio. 

Lizzy preguntó: “Por qué trajiste el bolso contigo? ¡Esa cosa es una monstruosidad!” 

“Solo en caso de algo.” Respondí apenas sonriendo y las otras chicas no se dieron cuenta de su comentario.

Mi otro error, portar ropa poco cómoda, botas de combate, una falda negra, corta, y una chaqueta de motociclista. Estaba helando en Colorado y mi atuendo no ayudaba en nada, estaba tan acostumbrada al clima caliente de Arizona todo el año que muy apenas tenía unas cuantas prendas de invierno. De cualquier modo, el frio y mi bolso gigante eran la menor de mis preocupaciones, me encontraba muy distraída admirando todo. Evidentemente esta parte de la ciudad había peleado para mantener su historia intacta. 

¿Han visto esas películas navideñas cursis del canal de Hallmark? ¿Donde la historia progresa en un lindo pueblo cubierto por la nieve? Así es literalmente como la vieja calle principal de Littleton se veía en ese momento. Mientras las cuatro seguíamos caminando, vimos un lindo edificio: “Antigüedades LeVeaux,” en uno de los ventanales se leía con letras pintadas a mano “Adivinación.” Las chicas inmediatamente se emocionaron y fuimos adentro.

No parecía haber nadie ahí: “Uhm, hola?” Preguntó Josie con una voz tímida.

No hubo respuesta, el lugar estaba desierto, pero mientras dábamos la media vuelta para salir de ahí, una voz mencionó: “Soy Madame LeVeaux, como les puedo ayudar?”

Dimos un rápido vistazo y una mujer emergió de la parte trasera de la tienda, se veía muy mayor, de baja estatura, con una cabellera gris inmensa y vestida prácticamente como una gitana. 

Josie mencionó emocionada: “Estamos aquí para eso de la adivinación.” 

Ese tipo de cosas siempre habían sido una broma para mí pero mis amigas parecían muy interesadas.

“Solo practico quiromancia ciertos días y hoy no es uno de ellos.” Respondió la mujer con un tono agrio que creó eco por toda la mística y polvorienta tienda. 

“Quiromancia?” Preguntó Lizzy completamente confundida.

“Lectura de mano, adivinación, esoterismo.” Dijo Madame LeVeaux. 

“Oh,” respondió Lizzy con una risa nerviosa. 

“Qué mal, tal vez podemos volver antes que termine la semana.” Dijo Josie mirándonos a las demás. 

La mujer prácticamente la ignoró y mirándome a mí, apuntando con su dedo largo y delgado dijo: “Hay algo que te puedo decir a ti.” Comencé a temblar antes de que continuara. ”Tu futuro está por tomar un desvío inesperado y tendrás la habilidad de cambiar el pasado…”


	2. A Wrinkle in Time

Mis amigas y yo volteamos a vernos con confusión, y eventualmente ellas rieron a carcajadas, yo no, esas palabras habían sido completamente siniestras.

Rebekah cambió de tema al mencionar: “Tiene usted una tienda muy linda, ¿podemos mirar?”

“Por supuesto,” contestó la mujer. “Háganme saber si les gusta algo.”

Caminamos por el lugar observando varias de las antigüedades que estaban compuestas mayormente de libros viejos y objetos misceláneos. La mujer de edad avanzada me seguía con su mirada no importa donde yo pisara. Me hizo sentir muy incomoda ya que no le prestaba atención a nadie mas que a mí. ¿Tal vez pensó que pondría algo dentro de mi bolso?

Después de solo un par de minutos sentí la necesidad de ir al baño. ¡Mierda! Caminé hacia donde estaba Rebekah y se lo dije. Ella contestó: “Pídeselo a Madame LeVeaux, se ve que es buena onda.” 

No estuve de acuerdo con su respuesta, pero renuente caminé hacia donde la mujer estaba y le pregunté si tenía un baño que me permitiera usar. 

“Está al fondo de ese pasillo,” respondió apuntando con su dedo de nuevo. 

“Gracias,” respondí casi murmullando mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo.

“Espérenme.” Le dije a Rebekah mientras le daba un vistazo, estaba hojeando unos libros. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. 

Alancé el pasillo y escuché a Lizzie preguntarle a Madame LeVeaux cuales días hacía eso de la adivinación, pero ya no pude escuchar la respuesta de la gitana. Entonces entré al baño, coloqué mi bolso en el suelo, vacié mi vejiga, jalé del excusado y estaba a punto de lavarme las manos cuando noté algo que brillaba dentro las pequeñas puertas que estaban bajo el lavamanos. Sintiéndome un poco culpable pero intrigada a la vez, abrí las puertas y moví unos rollos de papel sanitario y productos de limpieza para revelar lo que parecía un grande zafiro radiando una luz inmensa. Tan pronto como lo tomé con la mano se apagó. Lo observé muy de cerca con curiosidad, era color azul rey, hermoso y aunque no podía ser verdadero (¿O sí?) se veía costoso. 

De pronto, lanzó un fuerte brillo aun más intenso que cuando recién lo vi. Sentí una inmensa migraña y mareo invadiendo mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos mientras me detenía del lavamanos intentando mantener mi balance al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie. 

Después de lo que yo asumí fueron unos cuantos segundos, y cuando noté que ya no sentía migraña ni mareos, abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero me sentía muy confundida, como cuando alguien te despierta abruptamente de un sueño profundo. Dirigí la mirada hacia el espejo esperando verme como mierda, pero mi reflejo parecía estar bien, así que después de un respiro profundo y al ponerme el cubre bocas de nuevo en su lugar, comencé a lavarme las manos. 

“Podía haber jurado que ese era un dispensador y no una sucia barra de jabón.” Pensé mientras me tallaba las manos con la piedra azul entre ellas. Al terminar, tomé mi bolso, salí del baño sin prestar más atención y lista para mencionarle a Madame LeVeaux sobre mi hallazgo. 

Conforme avanzaba hacia el frente de la tienda noté muchos objetos diferentes en los estantes, los cuales no parecían haber estado ahí cuando fui al baño. “Que raro” pensé. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Madame LeVeaux aún parada detrás de su escritorio, observándome de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde que me vio por primera vez. 

“A dónde fueron mis amigas?” Pregunté completamente confundida al ver que no había nadie más en el lugar.

“Cuales amigas?” Respondió ella con una sonrisa inquietante y siniestra. 

Hice un gesto, y en ese mismo instante también me di cuenta de que ella se veía bastante más joven de lo que yo inicialmente pensé que era.

“Gracias por dejarme usar su baño.” Le dije mientras empujaba la puerta de salida y miraba una última vez alrededor de la tienda esperando que las chicas se hubieran escondido de mí ahí dentro para gastarme una broma. Madame LeVeaux no contestó nada, solo sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta y que habría de quedar en mi mente por siempre. 

Finalmente, salí del edificio habiendo olvidado por completo que no le entregué la piedra que encontré en el baño y comencé a caminar intentando ver a mis amigas. Hubo muchas cosas a las cuales pensé que no había prestado atención justo como al interior de la tienda de antigüedades, autos viejos, cada auto que veía parecía antiguo. Los que estaban estacionados, los que se desplazaban por la calle, todos eran bastante viejos. 

“Tal vez hay un desfile de autos viejos? Pensé mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de mi chaqueta lista para gritarles a mis amigas por haberme abandonado. “No señal, ¿que mierda? Estaba funcionando perfectamente bien.”

La nieve había dejado de caer y las calles muy apenas se veían blanquear, y había algo más… el olor, el olor del aire tenía una esencia diferente. 

“Al parecer limpian la nieve en cuanto empieza a caer.” Pensé mientras continuaba caminando al lado contrario de la tienda de antigüedades y tomando respiros profundos para disfrutar el aroma inusual que penetraba aun con el cubrebocas puesto. Seguí buscando a mis amigas entre la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, pero estas personas se veían diferentes, su cabello, sus ropas, hasta la manera en que se movían.

“Por qué nadie está utilizando su cubrebocas?” Estaba molesta como una anciana. Sí lo sé, para este entonces ya habían pasado ocho meses desde el comienzo de la pandemia y aunque todos estábamos cansados de ella, había que seguir las reglas. Y en realidad a mí no me molestaba seguirlas por lo que sí me enfadaba ver a personas que no lo hacían. 

En la ventana de un café leí: “Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 1999.”

“Oh wow, olvidémonos del desfile, esto debe ser una convención de los 90’s en la calle principal, ¿o tal vez están grabando una película?

Lo que fuera se sentía raro, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y continué caminado sin sentido hacia atrás y adelante por varios minutos sin poder encontrar a nadie. Saqué mi teléfono móvil de nuevo y entré en pánico oficialmente cuando noté algo más en la pantalla…

¿Martes 24 de noviembre de 1998? ¿Qué mierda? Murmuré.

Seguí intentando llamar a mis tres amigas, a Tyler y hasta a mi madre, pero aun no tenía señal. Finalmente opté por encontrar la van y no estaba estacionada donde yo recordaba que la habíamos dejado. 

“De verdad estas perras se fueron sin mí?”

Doblé en una esquina y vi a un hombre llamando de un teléfono publico de monedas, los cuales nunca se habían utilizado en Tucson, al menos no por lo que yo pudiera recordar. Esa era mi única salvación, pero no tenía monedas conmigo, solo algunos billetes de veinte dólares. Intenté encontrar alguna tienda de conveniencia o un lugar donde pudiera obtener cambio, puse las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tenía la piedra conmigo.

“Mierda, literalmente me la robé, debí haberla puesto ahí sin darme cuenta después de la respuesta tan rara de Madame LeVeaux.” Pensé.

Dirigiéndome de regreso a la tienda caminé frenéticamente, nunca me había robado algo en mi vida, ni siquiera una goma de mascar. Una vez ahí, jalé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas… Estaba cerrada, la mujer se encontraba ahí hacía unos cuantos minutos y ahora todo estaba oscuro dentro. Seguro debió haber cerrado en cuanto salí de ahí. 

Hiperventilándome, caminé sin dirección de nuevo y me detuve en seco cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre, volteé sintiéndome aliviada, aunque la voz no me pareció conocida. 

Era un chico, un chico lindo, probablemente no tenía más de dieciséis años y parecía literalmente la versión noventera de Jeremy Gilbert de “The Vampire Diaries.” 

“¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en la cara? ¿Estas intentando imponer una nueva moda? Mamá nos está esperando.” Dijo. 

Me le quedé viendo sin poder procesar ninguna palabra e intentado correr en el sentido opuesto, pero estaba perpleja y llegué a una conclusión final: “Esto no es un desfile, no es una convención, no es una película, esto es un puto sueño.” Me quité el tapabocas pensando que si esto era un sueño entonces la pandemia no existía.

“¿Compraste ropa nueva?” Preguntó el chico confuso observando mi falda. 

"Uhm… qué?” Pregunté. 

Él volteó los ojos y me dijo: “Vamos,” con un tono de fastidio. 

Lo seguí, ¿por qué lo estaba siguiendo? Ah sí, esto es un sueño y había que ver a donde nos llevaba el sueño.

Nos acercamos a un viejo auto Lexus, y él abrió la puerta de atrás para que yo entrara. “Gracias,” le dije aun preguntándome por qué estaba subiendo a este auto, ya que en verdad esto no se sentía como un sueño, pero no había otra explicación.

“Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?” Me preguntó un rostro enfadado desde el asiento del conductor, otro rostro que jamás había visto en la vida. Luego escuché el timbre de un teléfono y de un bolso de mano ella sacó un gigante móvil y contestó la llamada. 

“No vas a ir en el frente?” Le pregunté al chico al ver que entraba en la parte atrás, justo a mi lado. 

Él volteó los ojos de nuevo: “Nunca vamos en el frente,” dijo fijando su mirada hacia otro lado como intentando ignorarme. 

“Con quién está hablando?” Pregunté esta vez en pánico mientras las mujer comenzaba a conducir completamente distraída por la llamada.

“Alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo probablemente,” dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. 

Miré a los alrededores sin saber que hacer así que simplemente me crucé de brazos mientras veía a través de la ventana y el chico mencionó: ”Estás actuando raro, ¿te dijo algo malo la que lee las cartas?”

“Este, uhm, este… No quiso hacerlo, dijo que solo tiene algunos días asignados para eso y hoy no era uno de ellos.” Dije tartamudeando la mayor parte de la oración. 

“Oh,” fue todo lo que él dijo sin prestarme más atención y siguió escuchando su ¿Walkman?

Conforme la mujer fue conduciendo más adentro de la ciudad, vi algunos de los lugares por donde habíamos pasado más temprano las chicas y yo, luego tomó un camino diferente, uno que yo no conocía y miré horrorizada pensando que nos estábamos alejando de mis amigas. 

Mi mente seguía dando vueltas: “Esto tiene que ser un sueño, probablemente me golpeé la cabeza mientras estaba en el baño ahí en la tienda de antigüedades y me desmayé.” Intenté convencerme de que estaba por despertar, pero eso nunca pasó. 

El paseo solo tomó unos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos y finalmente acepté que esto era real, de alguna manera estaba a finales de los noventa y no en mi tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué? No lograba comprender, pero seguro la Madame LeVeaux esa tenía todo que ver con esto. En un par de minutos fui de intentar aceptar que esto era un sueño, a tratar de crear un plan para poder regresar a la tienda de antigüedades.

Por fin nos detuvimos en un lugar, una casa, la casa de ellos dos supuse. El chico salió del auto y lo seguí con los ojos mientras yo abría la puerta para salir también. Miré hacia la calle intentando reconocer algo que me resultara familiar, alguna razón por la que yo debiera estar aquí pero jamás siquiera había visitado Colorado antes. 

La calle era un cul de sac, no se encontraba nadie afuera ya que la nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos el concreto estaba cubierto de un manto blanco una vez más y la visibilidad era muy poca, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver al otro lado de la calle. 

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el chico se quitó los audífonos y preguntó con un tono de confusión: “Tenías ese bolso contigo cuando salimos de la casa?” 

“Sí… sí lo tenía conmigo.” Contesté tartamudeando una vez más al mismo tiempo que me paraba junto a él. 

No mencionó nada más, simplemente asintió con un gesto de sospecha, y la mujer se refirió a mí por un instante aún con el móvil gigante al oído…

“Cielo, ¿que no tienes frio? Preguntó observando mi falda y temblando un poco, luego miró al chico también: “Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo, espero que su padre ya no tarde, parece que nevará más de lo usual.”

Yo aún seguía petrificada, sin poder articular más palabras ya que continuaba sin comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. 

La mujer continuó hablando después de una corta pausa y se dirigió al chico con una sonrisa después de mi falta de comunicación: “Kyle, ayuda a tu hermana con las cosas del maletero, por favor.”

¿Kyle y Kylie? ¿Hermana? ¿Casa? ¿Papá? ¿Qué mierda es esto?...


	3. Time Traveler

El chico alzó las manos, pero no reclamó: “Sí mamá,” dijo.

Lo seguí hasta el maletero y me dio solo un par de bolsas de plástico, las cuales parecían contener provisiones y comida chatarra como galletas y pastelitos. Luego él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa y yo estaba pidiendo que no fuera un caballero para que entrara a la casa primero y de ese modo yo lo pudiera seguir, pero mierda que sí lo era y señaló con las manos repletas por las bolsas, de una manera torpe para que yo entrara primero. Entré y prácticamente me hice a un lado para esperar que el chico pasara, después de caminar por una estancia muy anticuada, lo seguí hacia una cocina aún más anticuada y dejamos las bolsas sobre las mesas de esta.

Por más que intenté pretender que nada malo sucedía, no pude dejar de observar la casa y como todo se veía viejo. 

“En verdad es así como se ve una casa de los 90’s?” Me preguntaba mientras mis ojos seguían pegados al chico, Kyle. Aunque él continuaba mirándome de manera sospechosa, pero era mi única opción. 

De nuevo, lo seguí por un obsoleto comedor, y de regreso a la vieja estancia, lo vi dirigirse hacia unos escalones y la mujer del teléfono se había desaparecido, no la veía ni escuchaba por ningún lado así que opté por seguir a Kyle. Tan pronto como llegamos a la planta alta, él entró en una habitación que deduje era suya y prácticamente me cerró la puerta en la cara. 

Procedí a abrir una puerta la cual reveló lo que parecía un habitación de huéspedes, con un estilo muy noventero, por cierto. No había objetos personales a simple vista ni nada que me hiciera creer que era mi recámara o de quien sea que se suponía que yo era. 

“Mierda, esta no es.” Murmullé, pero me quedé parada como idiota por varios segundos.

Luego abrí otra puerta, una que estaba más cerca a la recámara de Kyle y era una habitación muy femenina y juvenil que me sofocó de inmediato. ¿De quién es esta recámara? ¿Por qué hay posters de N’SYNC y los Backstreet Boys? Gustar de dos bandas rivales es todo un crimen, aparte que ni siquiera me agradaba ninguna de las dos, eran muy… noventeras para mi gusto. Seguí observando todo lo que había ahí adentro, aún parada en la entrada pidiendo que esta si fuera mi habitación y no de alguna otra hermana potencial que todavía no hubiera conocido. Eventualmente investigué una puerta final, esa recámara parecía ser la principal, como la habitación de unos padres de familia con un baño inmenso dentro de ella. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, regresé a la habitación con los feos posters sintiéndome un poco aliviada de que esta recámara debía ser definitivamente mía y colocando mi bolso en el suelo. 

Finalmente, y ya dentro de la habitación abrí otra puerta hacia mi izquierda y era la entrada a un baño tipo “Jack and Jill”, el cual parecía compartir con Kyle, quien echó otra mirada rara y una vez más me cerró en la cara la puerta que daba del baño a la recámara de él al verme ahí.

Opté por mirarme en el espejo de nuevo, pensé que me veía y me sentía bien, mi cabello decolorado y largo como siempre, la piel pálida y mi maquillaje perfecto, si acaso hasta me veía un poco más joven de lo que debía ser en mi verdadera vida. 

Después de caminar de regreso a la recámara cerré despacio la puerta que daba al baño. Me quedé ahí sintiéndome completamente perdida preguntándome como podía regresar a la tienda de antigüedades. También me arrepentí de haberme subido a ese auto con Kyle. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Ah sí, porque hasta ese instante yo aún creía que todo esto era un sueño. 

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba en 1998 con gente que jamás había visto en mi vida? Pero aún seguía siendo yo, ¿Con el mismo nombre y aparentemente con una familia diferente?

Me desplomé en la cama sintiéndome miserable, haciendo las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué me hizo viajar a través del tiempo a los 90’s? Obviamente tenía que ver con la tienda de antigüedades y la gitana esa. ¿Pero, por qué? Seguía olvidando que mi móvil no tenía servicio y cada par de minutos me encontraba intentando revisar mis plataformas sociales, tratando de encontrar mi ubicación y otras cosas, pero el teléfono era completamente inútil. Estaba perdida con gente que no conocía en un tiempo que no era el mío. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que la pregunta aparecía en mi mente una vez más: “Cómo demonios pasó esto y por qué me sucedió específicamente a mí?” También pensaba en mis amigas, en mis padres, pero sobre todo en Tyler ¿Me estarían buscando? 

Al recordar la piedra, la saqué de mi bolsillo de nuevo, aún era hermosa pero ya sin radiar ninguna luz. Unos minutos después Kyle tocó a la puerta de mi recámara después de que el teléfono de la casa había sonado una sola vez, escondí la piedra bajo una almohada y sin querer salté de la cama asustada.

“Stephanie te esta llamando!” Gritó Kyle.

"Dile que no estoy aquí,” respondí. Ni siquiera conocía a nadie llamada Steph.

"Ya le dije que sí estas aquí, contesta el teléfono,” sonó molesto. 

Renuente, tomé la llamada en el viejo, rosa e inmenso teléfono de cordón que se encontraba en mi habitación. Una voz desconocida hablaba muy alegre y rápidamente del otro lado de la línea. Mencionó a gente de la que yo nunca había escuchado y también intentó convencerme de salir a algún lado ya que aparentemente estábamos en vacaciones de high school por la semana del día de acción de gracias justo como en la vida real, en mi era. Su voz rechinante me dio dolor de cabeza, y no solo su voz, todo lo que ella seguía mencionando solo me hizo apilar más y más preguntas. Decliné cada una de sus invitaciones y la chica finalmente se dio por vencida no sin antes mencionar que esperaba que saliéramos a algún lado el fin de semana, afortunadamente estaba tan enfocada en hablar que rara vez me dio tiempo de decir nada. Por último, mencionó algo más, a mi novio… un chico llamado Matt.

“Matt? Mierda, claro que no, mi novio se llama Tyler.” Susurré cuando por fin terminamos la llamada. Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado el nombre del instituto, la razón por la que yo estaba aquí hubiera comenzado a revelarse por si sola. 

Kyle tocó a mi puerta un vez más: “Hey, mamá dice que la cena está lista.”

“Ok,” le contesté completamente angustiada mientras abría la puerta pensando en otro encuentro inevitable con la mujer qué no soltaba el teléfono más temprano. 

Me dirigí hacia la planta baja siguiendo a Kyle y tan pronto como llegamos al comedor, me encontré con un hombre desconocido, el cual proyectaba una gran sonrisa al vernos a Kyle y a mí caminar hacia la mesa. En la estancia continua, había una gran ventana que me permitía ver toda la calle, lo cual me distrajo un instante. 

La mujer del teléfono vino de la cocina con unos panes y platos repletos de comida: “Tus cejas se ven muy gruesas. ¿Les hiciste algo?” Preguntó obviamente dirigiendose a mi. 

“Uhm… no,” le respondí tragando saliva mientras le daba un vistazo a Kyle, quien seguía viéndome sospechosamente. Eso o yo estaba de paranoica. 

La cena era un corte de carne, papa asada con crema y queso, y broccoli. Dudé, pero finalmente la probé y todo estaba delicioso. Terminé por dejar el plato completamente limpio, también fue una manera de mantener la boca llena para no tener que hablar. 

“Así que, ¿qué hicieron hoy? ¿Están disfrutando la semana libre de escuela?” Preguntó el hombre.

Yo simplemente sonreí preguntándome si de verdad se suponía que estas personas eran mis padres y Kyle mi hermano. ¿Había más familia? ¡Qué puta pesadilla, esto estaba sacado de los estúpidos libros noventeros de horror de R.L. Stine!

Debido a mi escasez de palabras una vez más, Kyle le dijo al hombre que habíamos acompañado a mamá a comprar provisiones y que yo había ido a la tienda de antigüedades mientras ellos hacían eso.

“Oh, ¿En serio? ¿La tienda de Madame LeVeaux?” Preguntó el hombre sonando familiarizado con el lugar. 

“Sí, esa.” Contesté contemplando si debía preguntar como es que él sabía de la gitana, pero no quería que sospecharan nada como Kyle. 

Cuando todos terminamos de cenar, le ayudé a la mujer a lavar los platos y ella no mencionó nada, pero se veía sorprendida. 

“Ha estado actuando rara todo el día.” Dijo Kyle mientras ponía su plato vacío en el sink, viendo a la mujer y señalándome a mí, ella simplemente sonrió y no hizo comentarios. 

Después y mientras caminaba hacia la estancia, en una de las paredes pude observar una tarjeta navideña que parecía reciente, aunque muy vieja para mí de cualquier manera. Efectivamente, tenía la fecha: Diciembre de 1997, o sea hacía casi un año. Estaban los padres de Kyle y él, era gracioso ver lo tanto que había cambiado el chico en el transcurso de un año…y la chica Kylie también estaba en la tarjeta, era yo, completamente yo, y con el mismo nombre. Tal vez con el cabello un poco más amarillento, las cejas delgadas y con cara de perra maldita. Pero era yo, como si me hubieran caracterizado de los 90's con el simple propósito de tomar esa fotografía. La tarjeta contenía algo más, una inscripción: “Feliz navidad de parte de Kyle, Kylie, Kolton y Kate Johnson.”

“¿Qué tipo de mierda Kardashian es esta?” Pregunté en mi mente completamente molesta y a la ves sorprendida de ver esos nombre ya que, a excepción de el mío, todos los demás eran inexistentes en mi verdadera familia, en mi vida real, en mi verdadero tiempo. 

También vi una foto cerca del inmenso televisor, en la misma estancia. Eran Kolton y Kate muy jóvenes y dos niños. ¿Kyle y yo, supongo? Sí era yo con un peinado obsoleto y no mayor de seis años, de algún modo esta persona era definitivamente yo pero con veinte años de diferencia. 

“Esa gitana debió haber cruzado sus cables de viajar en el tiempo por todos lados.” Pensé molesta mientras la culpaba por toda esta miseria. Eventualmente, y después de decidir que mi más cercana opción era intentar regresar a la tienda caminando y congelarme en la nieve, me fui a dormir derrotada. La habitación era cómoda aún con tantos posters estúpidos en las paredes. Tal vez quedarme dormida era la última oportunidad de regresar a mi verdadera vida. Lo que sea que haya pasado podría ser reparado al dormir bien por varias horas. A la siguiente mañana, me desperté conforme los rayos de luz penetraban la habitación, y aún estaba ahí, en la misma recámara dentro de una casa con gente que no conocía. Finalmente acepté lo que había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo, de verdad estaba en los 90’s y todo lo que había vivido ayer no era parte de una pesadilla sino una realidad que no le había sucedido a nadie más que a mí. Mi misión seguía siendo la misma, intentar llegar a la tienda de antigüedades para hablar con Madame LeVeaux.

Después de usar el baño salí de la habitación y fui a la planta baja, Kyle estaba en el comedor desayunando huevo, tocino y pan. 

“Buenos días,” murmullé. 

Él no contestó mi saludo, pero mencionó: “Hice también para ti.” 

“Ah, genial… gracias. ¿Dónde están… uhm… tus padres?” Pregunté estúpidamente. 

"Querrás decir nuestros padres? Trabajando.” Contestó aún mirándome de la misma manera que ayer. 

Serví un plato apresuradamente y me senté junto a él sin mencionar nada más. 

“Hey, enserio ¿Qué pasó en la tienda de antigüedades? Haz estado rara,” mencionó con tono de preocupación. 

¿Debería confiar en él y decirle lo que en verdad pasó? ¿Tal vez él podría llevarme de regreso a la tienda para hablar con Madame LeVeaux? No, no había manera de revelarle toda la verdad. 

Después de debatir en mi mente por unos cuantos segundos, le dije que desde que había estado en esa tienda me sentía muy confundida y prácticamente le describí todo de la manera en que había sucedido en realidad, omitiendo la parte donde yo venía del futuro. Le dije que no tenía ningún recuerdo de Steph, y que ni siquiera me visualizaba siendo amiga de alguien como ella. 

Kyle rio incesantemente por unos segundos y luego preguntó: “Entonces no recuerdas muchas cosas?”

“No… no puedo… no puedo recordar estar en el último año de high school, ni tener un novio llamado Matt.” Contesté completamente desesperada. 

“Honestamente pienso que estás mintiendo, pero no te culpo… supongo que todos desearíamos no asistir a ese infierno de instituto.” Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y comiendo un gran trozo de tocino. 

Una vez más, ahí estaba mi oportunidad de comenzar a entender el porqué estaba aquí, pero de nuevo no me preocupé en preguntarle el nombre del puto instituto. 

En lugar de eso opté por preguntarle: “Cómo es nuestra relación de hermanos?”

“Siempre has sido una mierda conmigo,” dijo él con un tono burlón.

Por lo menos ya estaba entendiendo porqué este chico era tan poco sociable conmigo, y también supuse que llevarme bien con él era lo más indicado, sobre todo si quería que me ayudara en cualquier manera posible. 

“Qué tal un cambio adicional? Tú yo comenzamos a socializar mucho más, de ese modo me puedes ayudar a recordar todo lo que se me ha olvidado y a cambio de eso prometo ser la mejor hermana de todas.” Mencioné intentando sonar confidente. 

Él se quedó pensando por una eternidad: “Está bien pero no dejare de atormentarte.”

“Trato,” respondí mientras le daba la mano, y pensé: “Este chico es todo un bully.”

“Cómo es la relación con nuestros padres?” Pregunté esta vez.

“De verdad estás tan perdida?” Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, pero no me dio tiempo de responderle: “Son buena onda la mayoría del tiempo y por lo regular nos dejan hacer lo que nos viene en gana, especialmente a ti, la rebelde.” 

“¿Oh, enserio? ¡Qué bien!” Contesté recordando a mis verdaderos padres, a los cuales nunca les había importado, los que había visto por video llamada hacía solo unos cuantos días y ahora estaban más de veinte años lejos de mí. 

“Así que… ¿Qué más sucedió en la tienda?” Preguntó Kyle intrigado. 

Le hablé sobre la piedra y como cuando fui afuera a “buscarlo” (a mis amigas en realidad) había recordado que la piedra estaba en mi bolsillo: “Asumo que la Madame esa es la culpable de que yo este completamente confundida y toda esta mierda.” 

“Tienes la piedra contigo?” Preguntó él.

“Así es,” contesté mientras se la daba al sacarla de mi bolsillo. 

"Qué genial,” mencionó Kyle mientras agitaba la piedra con la esperanza de hacerla emitir la luz que yo le describía. 

Él continuó: “Bueno, tal vez podrías ir de regreso a la tienda.”

“Puedes ayudarme a ir allá?” Pregunté emocionada.

"Tú eres la que tiene permiso para conducir, pero iré contigo si de verdad necesitas que vaya.” Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con la boca llena.

"Pero… pero yo no sé como conducir en la nieve.”

"Sí, sí sabes, pero supongo que le podemos pedir a mamá que nos lleve.” Respondió con un tono amable.

Sentí esperanzas por primera vez desde que llegué aquí… Eventualmente Kyle mencionó que si me sentía tan confundida como dije, tal vez deberíamos ir a un hospital. 

“No… no quiero preocupar a nuestros padres,” dije murmullando por milésima vez. “Solo quiero esperar. ¿Sabes? Ver qué me dice la gitana esa y tal vez todo se aclare en mi mente eventualmente.”

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo…

Más tarde en la estancia probablemente me veía miserable con un atuendo de invierno que jamás hubiera usado en mi vida. Uno, de no ser porque me moría de frio, y dos porque era un atuendo viejo, pero estaba en el armario y supongo que era la moda en estos tiempos. Aparte de estar taciturna, lo cual probablemente me hacía ver todavía más perdida.

“Hey, uhm… quieres… ir afuera a hacer un poco de ejercicio o algo?” Preguntó Kyle con una pelota de baloncesto en sus manos pareciendo un niño pequeño con ganas de salir a jugar y mirándome de una manera que me hizo pensar que de verdad se sentía mal por mi amnesia recién adquirida. 

“Sí, claro, vamos.” Le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá de una manera tímida. 

Fuimos afuera hacia la acera, él comenzó a aventarme la pelota y yo seguía caminando de espaldas mientras nos lanzábamos la pelota de regreso, en ese instante me golpee con algo, instantáneamente perdiendo el balance y casi alcanzando el suelo…


End file.
